DVD / Media info
Challenge of the Super Friends — The First Season (DC Comics Classic Collection) (Release Date: July 6, 2004) * Format: Box set, Closed-captioned, Color, Dubbed, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English, Spanish * Subtitles: English, French, Spanish * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Warner Home Video * Run Time: 347 minutes * This 2 disc set contains all 16 episodes from the season. * Episodes (by aired & production order): * 01. 09-Sep-1978 Wanted: The * 02. 16-Sep-1978 Invasion of The Fearians * 03. 23-Sep-1978 The World's Deadliest Game * 04. 30-Sep-1978 The Time Trap * 05. 07-Oct-1978 Trial of the * 06. 14-Oct-1978 Monolith of Evil * 07. 21-Oct-1978 The Giants of Doom * 08. 28-Oct-1978 Secret Origins of the * 09. 04-Nov-1978 Revenge on Gorilla City * 10. 11-Nov-1978 Swamp of the Living Dead * 11. 18-Nov-1978 Conquerors of the Future * 12. 25-Nov-1978 The Final Challenge * 13. 02-Dec-1978 Fairy Tale of Doom * 14. 09-Dec-1978 Doomsday * 15. 16-Dec-1978 , Rest in Peace * 16. 23-Dec-1978 History of Doom * ; Super Friends, Volume Two (DC Comics Classic Collection) : (Release Date: May 24, 2005) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English, French, Spanish * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Run Time: 365 minutes * Disc 1: * 1: Rokan: Enemy from Space * 2: The Demons of Exxor * 3. Battle at the Earth's Core * 4: Sinbad and the Space Pirates * 5: The Pied Piper from Space * 6: Attack of the Vampire * 7: The Beasts are Coming * 8: Terror from the Phantom Zone * Bonus: The Ballad of Zan and Jayna * Disc 2: * 9: The Anti-Matter Monster * 10: World Beneath the Ice * 11: Invasion of the Brain Creatures * 12: The Incredible Space Circus * 13: Batman: Dead or Alive * 14: Battle of the Gods * 15: Journey Through Inner Space * 16: The Rise and Fall of the Super Friends * Bonus: Pajama-Rama Super Friends Retrospective ; Super Friends : The Legendary Super Powers Show — The Complete Series (DC Comics Classic Collection): (Release Date: August 7, 2007) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Warner Home Video * Run Time: 179 minutes # The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1) # The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) # The Wrath of Brainiac # Reflections in Crime # No Honor Among Super Thieves # Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp # Case of the Shrinking Super Friends # The Mask of Mystery # Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part 1) # Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part 2) # Island of the Dinosoids # Uncle Mxyzptlk (Super Brat) # The Case of the Dreadful Dolls # The Royal Ruse # The Village of Lost Souls # The Curator ; Challenge of the Super Friends — Attack of the Legion of Doom : (Release Date: June 1, 2004) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, Dubbed, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English, Spanish * Subtitles: English, French, Spanish, Finland, * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 1 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Warner Home Video * Run Time: 109 minutes ; The Super Powers Team : Galactic Guardians (DC Comics Classic Collection): (Release Date: October 23, 2007) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Hanna-Barbera Studios * Run Time: 170 minutes # The Seeds of Doom # Ghost ship # The Bizarro Super Powers Team # Darkseid Deception # The Fear # The Wild Cards # Brainchild # Escape From Space City # The Death of Superman ; Challenge of the Super Friends — United They Stand : (Release Date: June 1, 2004) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, Dubbed, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English, French, Spanish * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only. Read more about DVD formats.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 1 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Warner Home Video * Run Time: 88 minutes ; The All-New Super Friends Hour : Season One, Vol. 1: (Release Date: January 8, 2008) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English, French * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Turner Home Ent * Run Time: 323 minutes * Included on this set are the following episodes: # Brain Machine/ Joyride/ Invasion of the Earth/ The Whirlpool # Invasion of the Hydronoids/ Hitchhike/ City in a Bottle/ Space Emergency # The Marsh Monster/ Runaways/ Will the World Collide?/ Time Rescue # Doctor Fright/ Drag Race/ Day of the Planet Creatures/ Fire # The Monster of Dr. Droid/ Vandals/ Vs / Energy Mass # The Secret Four/ Tiger on the Loose/ The Mysterious Time Creatures/ The Antidote # The Enforcer/ Shark/ Planet of the Neandertals/ Flood of Diamonds ; The All-New Super Friends Hour : Season One, Vol. 2: (Release Date: January 27, 2009) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English, French * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Turner Home Ent * Run Time: 366 minutes * Included on this set are the following episodes: # The Invisible Menace/ Initiation/ Coming of the Arthropods/ River of Doom # Attack of the Giant Squid/ Game of Chicken/ The Water Beast/ Volcano # The Collector/ Handicap/ The Mind Maidens/ Alaska Peril # The Fifty Foot Woman/ Cheating/ Exploration Earth/ Attack of the Killer Bees # Forbidden Power/ Pressure Point/ The Lion Men/ The Day of the Rats # The Man Beasts of Xra/ Prejudice/ The Tiny World of Terror/ Tibetan Raiders # Frozen Peril/ Dangerous Prank/ The Mummy of Nazca/ Cable Car Rescue # The Protector/ Stowaways/ The Ghost/ Rampage ; Super Friends : The Lost Episodes: (Release Date: August 11, 2009) * Format: Animated, Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Full Screen, Subtitled, NTSC * Language: English * Subtitles: English, French * Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Number of discs: 2 * Rating: Not Rated * Studio: Warner Home Video * Run Time: 168 minutes Included on this set are the following episodes: # Mxyzptlk's Revenge/ Roller Coaster/ Once Upon a Poltergeist # Warpland/ Two Gleeks Are Deadlier Than One/ Bulgor the Behemoth # The Krypton Syndrome/ Invasion of the Space Dolls/ The Terror on the Titanic # The Revenge of Doom/ A Pint of Life/ The Day of the Dinosaurs # The Return of the Phantoms/ Bully for You/ Superclones # The Prisoners of Sleep/ An Unexpected Treasure/ The Malusian Blob # The Attack of the Cats/ One Small Step for Superman/ The Video Victims # The Playground of Doom/ The Space Racers/ The Recruiter super_friends_dvd_cover_by_misterbill82-d7agx1t.png|Super-Friends 91AUG7grPBL._SX342_.jpg|All-New Super-Friends Hour A1ZxRM2jMmL._SL1500_.jpg|The World's Greats Super-Heroes